The Lost Prince Tale
by SoulessPrince013
Summary: A kingdom in ruins, only one survivor a long lost prince who reject any major memories to his past and what he truly suppose to be and no matter how hard he tries to escape the path laying out in front of him he just can't. It doesn't help that dragon name Seto is contently messing with his head forcing him to face realty.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh characters or Yu-Gi-Oh

Warning: cursing, blood, Shounen-ai, barely mention of abuse at the beginning

It is puppyshipping with other ships that will be slightly mention throughout the story

Characters might be slightly modified to fit the story better, But will try my best not to change their personalities.

At the beginning Joey will be called Joseph

To is misspelled on purpose to=ta

Warning: there will be grammar and spelling errors, I tried my best to fix them sorry

Vocabulary- Waterskin or wine bladder used to hold liquid in the older times like a canteen but made out of sheep or cow bladders.

Old legend, new legend my dear Joseph Wheeler, It does not matter because you are your own tale. It will never matter that you my love are a bastard child of that broken knight and tyrant queen it only matters what you create your story to be. Even if you hear horrible tales about our family just remember. You are the only one who knows the truth for every story has the truth lost within in it my grandchild" A older women who age well with blonde hair and doll like blue eyes grabs a silver, slick, thin and straight dagger with swirls design on the blade on it, with a pearl white dragon wrapping around handle but what stood out was the blue diamond that was the dragon's eye." This is yours now Joseph protect it for it was a gift to me that I'm giving to you now my grandson. "Golden hazel eyes were in dazed remembering his grandmother's last words to him when he was five, hardly remembers anything else but her final words that meant so much to him

" Boy, Ya better focus." A gruffy voice, tells a eight year old boy that had dirt smudge all over his body and old ragged clothes bringing him out of his day dreams.

" Yes sir" a young boy with shaggy hair engulfed with dirt to the point it covered all his golden hair making it seem like it was a light brown color,replies to the older man as he plays with bruised and bloody swollen fingers.

" We will stop for ya night ...then we will go ta the village then boy." The older man flops himself on the ground where he was standing " Joseph , you know what you got ta do" the said as he pulls out his waterskin and starts drinking from but from Joseph experience the the waterskin was never filled with water but nasty red liquid that leaves a foul taste in your mouth and makes your brain all fuzzy and yucky.

" Yes sir , I'll be back with firewood, food and water father" As young Joseph walks off into the forest alone picking up twigs he can fill into his small cloth sack.

Humming his grandmother's lullaby walking around until he reached a shallow river and cupped his hands filling them with clear crisp refreshing water that will save him from dehydration.

After a few moments of drinking his much needed water he stood up and rolled up his ripped up pants so they wouldn't get even more ruined then they already are.

Putting his blister and cut up feet into the cool water giving relief to the small child " Okay mister fish you will be me and dads dinner! " declaring to the unknowing fish that is now his prey.

Joseph wasn't a really calm child nor was he coordinated in fact hand fishing was never fun for him, for those reason sticking his tongue out trying really hard just to focus on focusing itself he couldn't see the ice blue eyes watching from the shadow of the trees.

As Joseph bent down really fast so he could catch the fish forcing himself to fall straight into the water and hitting face into the stones .

He yelp as he force himself out he water right away, tears form into his eyes but as fast as they are appearing he was wiping them away.

" What sad looking fleshbag" a strong deep voice emerges from the trees.

The child jumps up in alert " Who's there?" he rushes to his sack, Joseph might be a little slow sometimes but he is no fool he knows there's ogres, unicorns cyclops and giants in this forest and other creatures who would like kid stew for dinner.

" My real name does not concern you child." it speaks in smirky tone " but if wish you may call me Kaiba"

Joseph looks around not finding were the voice is coming from making him tremble until spots the bright blue eyes in the darkness of the trees " Okay Kaiba, why are you hiding? Is it because your scary monster? ( starting to act tough so whatever it is doesn't think he is some wimp that is easy pickings )

It laughs at him " Perhaps I am in your terms but in my terms I am the most beautiful creature in this world; I am one with magic, I can swore in the sky no small creature like you can take me down." Kaiba slowly inches forward but not too much wanting to keep himself hidden from the small child.

Joseph scrunches his face wanting to leave! But without thinking " That doesn't make sense how can a monster be beautiful? They boy seemed curse at himself that he continue talking to unknown creature.

Kaiba finding this reaction interesting for some reason which was strange, for over the thousand years he lived any other human would have been dead by now so why hasn't he killed this human child yet?

" Anyway I got to get back to my dad Kaiba" Joseph picks up his sack " Sorry I couldn't talk long"

Kaiba emerges from depths of the shadows revealing a large tall slick dragon with huge wings spread out, White scales shimmer from the light. His blue eyes dazzling taking the child's breathe away " You will leave when I say you can human." it yell in a demanding voice startling both of them in this action

" You're a DRAGON! " Not knowing how to react he just stares at Kaiba

" And you're dirty human fleshbag" Kaiba barks out staring intently into the young child that only looks at him with amazement adding onto the dragons ego the more boy looks.

" I….I didn't mean to offend it just i've been gone for while and I can't leave him alone for long." he said to Kaiba.

Kaiba didn't like that answer he really just wanted to grab the human child and hide him away with all his other treasures, but it wouldn't be right to just take the child away. And most importantly why does he want this kid he never wanted a human before what makes him so important that Seto Kaiba one of last dragons in this world want with a filthy small and weak child.

Joseph notice the creature was no longer looking at him but the ground, he slowly pick up his sack and back away until he deem it safe to run for his life.

Kaiba look up from the spot off the ground to realize the kid has left while he was debating with himself. And something inside himself did not like that, he felt as though he lost something…..something important….. He lets out growl and prepare himself to find the brate that ran from him.

Joseph ran to where his father was right away, trying helplessly to get him up but nothing he did seem to work in the child's favor.

" DAD we gotta go NOW !" Joseph tried to drag what seem to be the drunken man on the ground " DAD" He cried.

There was a horrible screech that made the whole forest go horribly still and the poor boy heart stop.

The old man woke up to his son desperately grabbing his arm pulling him with all the power he can manage " What the hell did ya do boy!"

" Nothing!" the kid cried out as his father grabs him pushing down to the ground so he can get up.

" That is it ! I'm done with ya" roughly pulling his son through the forest with a horrible grasp on him " When we ta the town I'm selling Ya you are no longer my son."

The child's eyes begin to water " But dad" He was push to the ground looking up he saw cruel green eyes on him and the kid understood right away.

A large shadow flew over them but nothing seem to change his father didn't care about him anymore any type of love was gone even though there wasn't much to begin with.

The rest of the trip utterly silent the child picked at his hand " Boy, This was your disgusting mothers, ( flinging a dagger next to feet barely missing his toes) hopefully she burning in hell with the rest ya family."

Joseph picks up a black dagger its blade was squiggly even the metal was off the color was black making it look worse for wear. Its handle had a black dragon twisting around it. The eye of the dragon was a bright red ruby it was completely opposite of the one his grandmother gave him.

Putting into his sack where his other one being held he still followed his father that was going to sell him off soon in a village that belong to Domino kingdom.

Joseph had heard whispers from others walking through the forest that Domino kingdom is becoming very popular for their relaxing baths but most importantly what this kingdom is really known for was its force field created by Mages and Witches before all them died off it is rumer it's the last magical thing in this world.

Making the kingdom into a tourist attraction, but Joseph did find it sad that one the things that made this popular was the last remaining magic in the world besides the dragon he saw.

Looking up from his hands, Joseph saw his father talking to man as they enter the town …..he knew he could run but that would only cause trouble for his father even though his dad spit on the very grown he walk on he still cared for him because knew it wasn't easy for him either so with sweet childhood innocents he stood and watch his father receive money from someone who was older than his father, he couldn't lie he felt overwhelming of fear inter his body.

" Boy this man will take ya to yer new home " those were his father last words before disappearing into a crowed of people.

He wanted to run after his dad and grab onto his leg and cry beg, plead for him to stay but his thoughts were burst into bubbles when he heard a down to earth voice and someone gently touching his shoulder that made him automatically tense.

" My name is Solomon Muto" Kind looking older man said, he had grey hair and a cap with two hourglass on it his clothes seem to be of the higher class almost royalty type of clothing.

" What do you think of this place?" He starts walking off as the Joseph followed him.

Looking around no one seem very poor in fact all the people seem happy and laughing the cottages and huts seemed very comfortable as people walk they seem to respect everyone the whole town smell of sweet flowers and pastries. " It's wonderful sir " Joseph said trying to hide the smile forcing its way on his lips.

Solomon smiles at this " Why thank you my kingdom is very humble, we do not take pleasure in what other kingdoms are doing lately."

Joseph just nods he hasn't been really living in other kingdoms so he can't compare them to anything he mostly been living in the woods with his father and when they came across a village his father would just ditch him for night and drink so this place actually heaven besides his home kingdom but he could NEVER GO BACK.

" Did you say your kingdom? " Joseph asks the older man who only smile and nods, Joseph bowed immediately Solomon only laughed at the young child as he help him up.

" Mister Solomon" a young girl around fifteen came running toward them, she wore a purple baggy dress that had a white corset tied up with black ribbon. Her hair was in a ponytail letting it sway as she came running towards them.

Solomon smiles " Mai you are just in time this is the child that will be under your care. ( Mai looks him and then smiles ) I have to get going have a good day young lady. " He happily says he walks off to admire his kingdom.

" So what's your name? Mines Mai Valentine" She gets to his level and looks him over frowning at his bruises and beaten up hands.

" My name is …. Joey " he says sweetly to her not wanting her to know his real name besides Joey was the nickname his younger sister called him and he preferred it after all his true name will only bring him misery.

" Just Joey no last name? " She asks as she grabs his hand looking at his blister feet.

" Nope I don't think I have one " He felt bad for lying to her she seem very sweet and kind but he can not let anyone know who he is or who he was and it just didn't seem to matter to him anymore.

" Well what did your father go by? " Mai felt bad for asking these things but she had to it was a requirement.

" I don't know, he never told me anything he couldn't even remember my own name sometimes let alone his." Joey shrugged like it was normal and it was his norm.

She frown " Well Joey this is your new home now you are assigned to me and we will be under prince yugi as his protectors and servants but don't worry he is a very sweet boy he looks younger than he is but he should be your age." She said as she leads to a bath house.

" Town has a lot of hot springs normally I would just take you to the castle but I can't allow you in their all dirty up like that …..I will get you cleaner cloths while you're taking a bath and send someone to help you." she said sweetly looking at him.

Joey nods his head and smiles at her " I understand …..Do I just go and take a bath" She nods running off to get him new garments.

Joey walks in no one seem there he enters what seem to be the guys dressing room and undress and rushes into a room with steam and pools of hot water slowly he dips his feet into the water letting his skin get use to the burning sensation.

" You should just jump in and get it over with" a guys voice says as walks straight into the bath he look around ten with spiky hair that starts off blonde and had blonde lighting strips hair that clash against his black hair with purple edges on the top. Smiling at Joey with his dark purple red tinted eyes seem kind, but Joey really doesn't know what to say to him.

" Don't tell him that he will go in when is ready." A softer voice joins in walking past Joey, he had snow white hair that was to his shoulder softer eyes then the other boy. " My name is Ryou and that person over there is Yami.

Joey blushed and ducked all the way in the boiling hot water so they couldn't see him, when was the last time he ever talk to people let alone take actual bath? last time he took a bath was in a muddy freezing cold lake with turtles .

Slowly pushed his head up so he can get that thing called air " I'm so sorry did we scare you!" the boy called Ryou whine worriedly and the other one name Yami stood up and is walking closer.

" We can leave if you wish Mai was worried she thought you wouldn't know how to use shampoo or actually bathe yourself." Yami rubs the back of his head " She can be a overly worried."

Joey look at Yami confused "... shampoo?

Yami and Ryou both looked at each other " Wait you really don't know what shampoo is!"

" It sounds familiar but it doesn't ring a bell….." Now Joey knew he sounded dumb but cut him some slack he been living in the forest for three years surviving not playing and any memories he had before that was what his grandma told him and her gift after that, it's all a blur he knew his true name...he knows he had a sister and who is family was and very little detail about them but other then that he doesn't remember a single thing like someone went in his mind and erase away all that he should know.

Ryou smiles " It's okay, Shampoo goes in your hair" the nine year old tries to explain to him.

Mai waited outside for the three boys to finish up but when Ryou and Yami came out. Mai had to do a double take the young boy light brown hair was gone and dark skin seemed to wash away.

Joey golden blonde hair shine and vanilla skin was covered with blues and purple bruises but nothing time won't heal, she smiled as she walked to them " Joey your eyes seem more bright who knew a adorable little boy was under all that filth, she sang cheerfully hugging him. " Now let's go get us some dinner then will head to the palace.

The castle was huge gardens were everywhere people running down hallways , it was like a second village was in this place Joey eyes grew three times bigger taking in everything his little heart hasn't been this happy in a long time.

" Were here! " Mai sang , she open a door " I know it's very plane and seems like nothing but throughout time you can fill it up Joey." She said smiling.

" No this is perfect." he sat his sack down and walked through the room there were extra cloths on a table a bowl filled with water and a pitcher with a cup next to it. One mirror in the room and a single bed.

The boys eyes starts tearing up as he landed on a REAL bed that smelled like lavender making him feel all cozy and warm but most of all safe never been able to feel that for a long time.

" The baths are two doors down and the bathroom is six doors then to your right." She said as she closed the door and walked off.

Joey got up before sleep could take is little soul and grab his sack he pulled out two daggers one at a time knowing the were too big for him right now but one day he could yield both at the same time.

The Red eyed black dragon was his mother dagger but he has no full memories of her as he place it under his pillow.

Then the he remember this one the most his grandmother dagger the blue eyes white dragon the old women held it closed to her always and never parted with it until that day…..he looked over it again the blue eyes reminded him of that dragon near the river.

" I wonder if we ever meet again" As he places the dagger under his pillow and plops his little head on it curling up.

Slowly drifting to a dreamland with no nightmares because the small eight year old doesn't have to hide anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seventeen years Later Joey is STILL alive a strong and healthy twenty-five year young man, he was one most eligible bachelor in the kingdom. But he didn't seem to care all he cared about was becoming a good fighter but there just one problem….He just can't kill anything no matter how hard he tries and he truly tries.

" Joey she coming toward you!" Mai yells as she aims another arrow at the creature shooting successfully through back and emerging out of the front.

The harpy screams as she rushes towards Joey with her claws out trying to grab him to be her last victim in the world but he dodges her. As her feet like claws smashes into the ground.

She desperately trying to get back up to get in the air and not giving up until her final breath left her body.

Joey knew this is the time he needed to strike her down with his weapon holding both dragon daggers on guard he walks closer to her to end her misery .

But the closer he got the harder it was; her eyes were pleading with him as she coughed up blood, the inhuman creature grab onto his ankle forcing him to fall down.

Her cries sounded like pleads, her claw trembling, shaking refusing to let him go and Joey just couldn't bare to leave her eyes that were filled with fear, anger, frustration and despair all creating a mixture of empathy into Joey self consciousness

" I'm sorry " Joey said to her never leaving her sight….The creature seem to feel his sympathy.

She let out a soft growl toward him before her whole body became still and let go of his ankle, her body motion went from frazzle to deathly calm.

Joey knew it was one of two options she was either giving up or she was going to attack at any moment.

Clutching the dagger in his right hand and raising it up so he can just end this whole thing, but before he could do it the harpy muddy, bloody face looked up at him and started mouthing words then right before his eyes her head was chopped off laying lifelessly on the ground her body twitched for a moment without its head.

" Joey, you need to just kill and don't think." Yami says to him as he wipes his sword off with a old rag that was slowly dyed brown from all the blood it has clean away throughout the years.

" I wasn't thinking! I was going to kill her!" Joey, gets himself off the ground and dust off himself off.

" Then why did you pause?" Yami put his sword back into its sheath and walks towards him.

" He just sensitive is all Yami !" Mai says she pulls on Joey cheek just to be whacked away "Which is fine Joey sweety but we make a living off killing these creatures.

" Yeah I know that." Joey puts his daggers away " I was going to kill her you guys are just too impatient." He crosses his arms and looks to the dead body.

She was such a beautiful, strong species that lived around Domino. It wasn't oddity to find them flying or hanging around in the forest next to the village. In fact they were very enchanting creatures a face and body of a human but yet both hands,feet are claws and her arms were her wings as her feathers scatter through there body..

Joey even remember once that Mai said she admire these creatures, in fact her entire room is filled with pictures and tales, fables of the winged creatures.

" We need to be Joey people are counting on us to keep this kingdom safe." Yami sighs, looking at Joey then slightly punches him. " Killing her protracted the children of this kingdom."

Joey huffs, " Yeah, Yeah I get it…" But it doesn't mean it's justified, he innerly thought to himself.

Mai pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil then turning to a tree for a hard surface she checked off something on the paper. " We had finish our rounds for today boys!" she sang cheerfully " Now we just have to wait for Ryou."

"That shouldn't take long I'm going to go ahead" Yami says as he starts walking then stop when he gets a cold chill running down his back.

Slowly turning to see mischieves purple eyes belonging to Mai " We can't leave our poor sweet, innocent prince Yugi alone with princess Tea, now can we?" a smirk form on her lips.

Joey couldn't help but giggle as Yami glared at them both " He needs a guard with him at all times of the day." Yami barks out answer.

" Oh yes! He needs all the protection in the world from that women, after all they are to be married." She crosses her arms and raised in eyebrow at the man.

Yami had nothing to say as he looks to the ground and there was this awful silence.

" So what if she suppose to marry him our job is to protect Yugi from everyone especially his fiance!" Joey declares over dramatically as he pats Yami back.

Yami smiles then Mai sighs " look today our baby boy is on his first date and we can CAN'T interfere even if ( looking into Yami dark purple eyes letting her violet eyes clash with his) ~there is a secret love affair going on.~ she whistle the last part as she walks off towards where she belives Ryou could be.

Yami turns pink then red slowly letting his jaw drop open standing there for the world to see.

" I would close that before a fly goes in thinking it's a tunnel to neverland ." Joey says as he runs off to catch up with the women.

Yami closes his mouth slowly then takes a few minutes deciding he was better off going to the castle as he turns away to head home.

Mai and Joey head to in open field with burnt up grass and ash everywhere, were a young man is running frantically writing down each spot in description, inside a leather notebook.

" What happen here cutie?" Mai asked with her hands on her hips smiling like a mother whose son said his first word.

Ryou looked up from his note book and starts talking excitedly " My experiment worked I put enough,blah blah blah " Is all Joey heard The more Ryou talk the more he got lost.

Joey knew and understood how smart Ryou was, after all Ryou is alchemist in their group which isn't that shocking. Ever since they claim there was no more magic in the world when they killed the last "suppose of" dragon, People had turn to science to fill the void of what they had lost.

Now science could never fill the emptiness of what magic could bring people, it wasn't a force to be reckoned with. And with power comes consequences and a lot mages and witches understood that. People and creatures especially dragons would be drawn to the sorcerers and sorceress, there's even been tales of dragons turning into humans so they could capture a magical human being when they used to exist, but now their just long forgotten fairytales to Joey and everyone else.

Joey looked around at the black spots of grass with disgust, how can someone like Ryou create such destruction and death?

" Hey, Ryou what exactly did you blow up?" Joey asks, as he bends down to pick up a piece of fluff that was left over from the experiment.

Ryou rolls up his sleeves and bites his lip then speaks " You don't want to know Joey."

Questioning his friend reply " That's never a good answer Ryou…." Joey pushing hair out of his face then looks back at the random black spots. " why do we have to kill to learn?"

" Where doing this to protect people sweety" Mai says grabbing the fluff from his hands and throwing it to the ground.

Ryou closes the book indicating he was done " Its better them than us,besides the more sacrifices the better understanding we have of these creatures Joey."Ryou softly pats his back.

Joey only nodded " I guess …..I just see this differently than you is all….." Joey softly laughs at this making Ryou and Mai smile.

" That's my boy! And tomorrow will most definitely be your first kill.~ I can just feel it in my delicate bones!~" she cheers " Now let's go home and see how our love sick Yami doing with our vial princess and our honorable prince.

Ryou laughs " I bet they run away together on the day of the wedding."

" I bet princess Tea will lock Yugi far away in a tower far away so Yami can't see him." Joey added in.

" You two stop bad mouthing the princess …..she can't be that bad, our little Yami just feels threatened to the point he doesn't realize yugi only has eyes for him." Mai declares as she fixes her corset top that was extremely inappropriate for a lady to wear.

Her purple corset was tied up with white string with no undershirt so it was easy for her to move, the skirt she wore was long black one side and short on the other side so you can see the leather boots she is wearing. All deemed easy to move in fights but not aloud by any women standards in town, but it's not like Mai cared she did what she pleased and no one could tell her other wise besides her Prince who deemed, he did not care how she dressed.

" And that is why she will lock him up." Joey sticking to his answer while Ryou rolled his eyes.

The small group enter the castle, the servants running everywhere preparing for the fest for tonight. Leaving little room for breaks.

" Well I got to get going Tea's Guards Men are coming and I have to introduce myself to their leader. " she said, as she tassels both Ryou and Joey hair making them both whine. "Remember we all meet in the Guards office in twenty minutes to introduce yourselves to the newcomers." smiling sweetly with her cherry red pink lips but with full out evil intent." And don't forget to play nice." those were her final words before her heels clicked, clocked off into the busy hallway.

" Well I'm going to wash off and relax before we all meet up" Ryou looked Joey up and down " And you should do the same." Ryou said, as he leaves Joey behind.

Joey smiles and sighs to himself as he walks off to his room to wash off his face and change cloths. Flopping himself on his bed looking at the ceiling of his room and allowing himself to take nap.

" Jo..ey….Joe….y…...Joey!" A voice calls out to him, shaking him really hard " Time to get up." The person whines out playfully.

" hmm…." Joey pulls his arms over his face, in hope of some more relaxing sleep.

" Dude, please I need to talk to my best friend." The soft sweet voice had a stern undertone to it.

" Yug, is that you? " Joey muffled out deciding to open his eyes and turning to the young man next to his bed.

Mauve purple, colored eyes belonging to a sweet and softer looking version of Yami but with different attributes and personality making him a completely opposite person in the minor details to Yami and that person's name is Yugi Muto the prince of Domino.

" Who else were you expecting?" Yugi asks, Staring at him waiting patiently well calmly smiling at Joey.

" No one." Joey replies, getting out of his bed and looking towards his prince " But since you're here what's on your mind."

" Nothing much just checking on you." Yugi says, backing away from the bed in a serene way " I heard you were unable to kill the harpy lady today."

" What's new?" Joey huffs, crossing his arms. Frustrated with himself. " I tried Yug, I really did." His golden Hazel eyes fell to the ground.

Yugi just shrugs his shoulder and continues to smile " You're a protector Joey not a killer." In fact when Joey look to Yugi he seemed proud. " If she gave you a reason to kill her in the first place, you would of acted upon it Joey."

Joey started heading towards the door unable to look at his prince but more importantly his best friend. " But Yug…. I let you down and …"

" And what? You did nothing wrong and I know when time comes you would die protecting me and our friends" Yugi follows after Joey. " You're loyal to the bone and I'm glad to have you as my guard."

Joey stops and looks at the door handle for a couple of minutes then smiles " Your right Yugi ! I would gladly die for you all." Joey yells, slamming the door wide open bursting out the room himself with a cheerful yugi right next to him.

" Haha calm down Joey." Yugi says as people stop what they were doing to get a look at the bright smiling Joey who seem to be off in his own world.

" How can I you gave me a -" Joey tripped on himself landing right on his face.

Yugi flinched as he heard a horrible smack of his friends face hitting the hard smooth marble floor. " Are you okay? " he rushes to help Joey.

" I'm okay Yug, Don't worry about me." Joey Says, trying to push him away because it wouldn't be right if the prince had to help one his guards men.

" YUGI, What on earth do you think you're doing?" A loud female voice appears. " You are PRINCE, you shouldn't be helping your servants" The voice says , coming from a young women with short brown hair and ocean blue eyes.

She was wearing a small gold crown with a light yellow veil that fell behind her head as it flows and sways while she walked. Her dress was light pink with gold roses design in it, while her yellow corset had white frills that match the bottom of her dress that stop at her feet.

Yugi frown at her but then smiles gracefully " Yes Tea , I know very well what I am and it's my duty to help my subjects when they hurt or if they are down."

" Yugi, you're too kind" Tea sighs as she walks towards him. " I fear that kindness will get you hurt one day….You are to be king soon and naive essence you hold , will destroy you one day.." She says it very sweetly.

Joey get himself up in between Yugi and Tea " That kindness is what will make him into a great king! " He declares flashing golden eyes glared at unamused blue ocean ones.

" You do not speak to your future queen in that tone! " Crossing her arms. " Who do you think you are." She demands.

" His name is Joey one the most loyal and favored guards of the Prince, My lady." A somewhat younger voice comes out from a young women, younger than Tea she seems to be intelligent holding a book and pushing up her glasses. Her outfit was a simple light blue dress that went to her feet, with one dark pink side bow tied to her hip helping her look very dignified.

" No one asked you Rebecca." Tea , shoved Joey to the side so she could be near her betroth who did not look too happy at the moment.

" Sorry my lady, but you did ask who he was." Rebecca greenish blue eyes sparkled " And I was inclined to tell, after all I am your consultant "

Tea only huffs " well then , how about you talk when I ask you for your opinion or when I want you to." Tea barks out.

" Thank you Rebecca , I wouldn't been able to say that any better myself." Yugi says as he politely bows at the younger girl whose face turn into a light tint of rose Pink. " But the time for chatting is over, me and Joey were just heading to the Guards office like you request, to meet YOUR protectors.

" Oh yes! There are many things I wish to go over with you well were there my prince." Tea chirps as she grabs his hands and rushes off towards the office.

Rebecca and Joey watch it, both gathering Yugi forced smile will definitely go unnoticed by the princess.

Joey sticks out his hand and smiles " My names Joey, But as I can tell you already know that."

Rebecca shakes his hand firmly " Of course I know about everyone here it is my job to be all knowing." She giggles as she looks him up and down " But I have to admit I did take a little interest in you."

Both start walking through the hallway to go to their requested meeting place.

" Then I should be honored to have such a sweet lady interested in me." he jokily smiles at her.

She crosses her arms " I'm not interested in you as a person but your background." pushing her hair behind her ears and out her face. " Their is a recently new story added to our history books about the fallen kingdom that happen several years ago. "

Joeys brown hazel golden dusted eyes looked down at Rebecca's eyes. " Yeah so, what does that have to do with me and my background."

Pushing up her glasses and smiles at Joey reaction. " The kingdom was full of magic users in fact it was were magic originated from …. Could you imagine that Joey!" The girl started to get excited " They say that the entire kingdom was made out of gemstones! Crystals, quartz,lapis and amethyst the list just keeps on going." Grabbing hold of his arm "Lets not forget the Dragons! They were absolutely drawn to that kingdom because of the magic " Her greenish blue eyes look at Joey in amazement " Magic users and dragons all in one setting, I would give anything to go there."

Joey pulled his arm away from her " And again, I don't see how this has to do with me Miss Rebecca."

" It has everything to do with you Joey because I know who you truly are, but don't worry your secret's safe with me maybe." She says as she stops in front of a door that had gold lettering saying Protectors of Dominio " I study stories all my life and when I read one that's incomplete I have to solve it. when I read the Story of the Fallen Kingdom it lead me straight to you.

A horrible chill ran down his back at this girl intelligence. " I have no idea, why it would lead you to me miss I'm a nobody."

" You're a somebody, those eyes are no average eyes, they belong to the bastard prince whose father kidnaped him before his mother could destroy him like she did her kingdom." She said as she enters the room with a smirk leaving Joey alone for a brief moment.

Joey body trembled words playing in his head " Forget my grandson, don't ever remember this home of yours and the blood that runs through your veins" Joey Hand jerked to the silver dagger.

" Forget" He mumbled out to himself " I am a nobody" He repeats until the pounding of his heart had slowed down

Touching the doorknob slowly turning it focusing on the handle as he turns it. Taking in some much needed air to open the door it preparing himself for what's beyond it.

But when Joey open the door he most definitely was not prepared for the hectic scene placed out in front of him.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS !

You be the best ^-^

Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors

Update sometime september hopefully i'll get two chapter posted that month

Thanks lots of Love from SoulessPrince013

SoulessPrince013: Even more Lovely Yu-gi-Oh characters will be joining us in the next chapter, including more Seto time in the story!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh characters or Yu-Gi-Oh

Ryou: A big hug to the following - nekosamuri123, tfakairi, Yukiemo, .9275,Coral Q's bff, andryanalynee, Lords Gabi Cerulean Twin, bigballofjess

Joey somewhat blushing: And a special kiss to the Guest 1, 2,3 ,4 and Legend reviewer ~chu~

Ryou bows: thank you all for reading this, It mean a lot to SoulessPrince013

Joey: Now handing the mic back to her.

Soulessprinc013: there will be spelling and grammar errors. I try my very best to fix them…

Warning: shounen-ai ,graphic bloody scene + fighting and there will be some cursing

If you have any questions please feel free to ask or comment I would be happy with anything.

Tables flip over, chairs scattered across the floor. curtains ripped up torn down and loosely hanging together .

The ceiling is cracked as a single chain sways back and forth missing its large chandelier that is now indented into the hard wooden floor, as broken candles and glass are scattered across the ground that was once part of the large piece that is now in shambles like the rest of the chamber.

Joey eyes was so focused on the messed up room that he didn't see the two men fighting in the fairly large the other people in the place that are too shell shock to do anything about it.

A golden sword of Yami's clash, with a silver edge of a sharp axe that was place in the right hand of his opponent as a different axe in the stranger left hand swings towards Yami gut, but Yami swiftly dodging it.

Yami kicks the strange man to the ground forcing Joey gaze to the fight scene that was epically troublesome.

" Your friend seems very gifted….." Rebecca says as she stays close to the door. " Bakura hasn't kill him yet. " She adjusted her glasses. " But I wouldn't expect anything less from Yugi's protractors."

This left Joey confused …..what didn't this young girl know? And what type person is she really? " You speak as if ya know us already when you haven't ever talk to us before ."

Rebecca didn't take her eyes off the fight as ruby red liquid spill from both opponents small cuts letting droplets splatter upon the already ruin floor. " I do know you, I read your documents that tells me all I need to know about you all." She shrugged her shoulders and starts heading towards her princess who is far away from the deadly fight.

Anger fills Joey soul , how dare that woman say she knew the people he cared about just by what some papers say about them!

Someone grabbed Joey elbow forcefully making him look down. " Joey make them stop!" the angry voice came from Yugi who no doubt has never seen Yami like this .

" Alright Yug" Joey says, without thinking as he looks at the scene in front him not really sure what to do until a loud.

BANG , BANG and BANG echo throughout the entire room leaving, silence overlapping tension now as everyone eyes fell upon a young man with brown pointy hair that was only a one large spike up. He wore a brown leather jacket that had a black strap going around his torso with strange looking leather balls connected to it. And that wasn't the only thing that was strange his belt had to holders on it that seem to hold a strange L shaped weapon. Which he was holding one of them in one of his hand aiming the strange object up as steam came out of it, as he wears a big arse smile on his face.

" Tristan!, You IDIOT you broke it." A man in a red leather vest with belt buckles randomly place on it and a black long sleeve shirt under it. His belt held tools and small leather containers place strategically on the limited room belt around his waist. His black hair was tied up with some red dyed rope and had a red bandanna with black diamonds on it to help keep his long black charcoal colored hair out of his face and show off his emerald green eyes.

" Awww, Come on Duke! It was totally worth it. Look at their faces,besides It got Bakura to stop fighting didn't it ?" The Tristan person says, as he puts the weapon in the empty holder.

Both men went and grab the strange man that was battling Yami who looks like a wild version of Ryou, ghostly pale skin, dark malevolence brown eyes and his long edger white hair was everywhere one scar that is very faint and seem almost faded away from the years he has it. under one of his eyes. He wore a black medieval overcoat that went to his ankle and had a collar that was folded up and a small gold design that swirl around the bottom edge and sleeves of his coat. A cotton undershirt was barely noticeable as it peeks through rips. On his belt there were hooks to hold his axes and unlike his other team members that had simple cloth pants, this guys pants had ton of pockets to hold or hide things with and to add it all off his left leg held a small dagger holster.

" Let go of me you ARSE holes! " The man yells giving little effort to struggle, all three men knew if he wanted to get away he would.

" Bakura." Tea hissed out, unamused with his action as her blue eyes look down on him. " Duke and Tristian keep him under control for the remainder of the time here." She crosses her arms as walks forward to her men. " Where's Seto he should be keeping you under control."

" Were not babies! We don't need some babysitter to watch after us. " Bakura pulls his arms free from Duke and Tristan as he glares at Tea.

" Seto will be here later. I ask him to look into something for you my lady" Rebecca speaks up walking in between the two. " And as for YOU Bakura remember the contract that you're held by." She says pushing her glasses back.

As Tea group seem to be going into discussion.

Mai and Ryou walk towards Yugi and Joey as Yami who had a downcast gaze on the ground heading towards his prince.

Joey look to Mai who had concern but hard look on her face as she places a hand on her hip and then sighs " I'm sorry my young lord….I'm not exactly sure what happen and before I knew it those two were in a fight. I'll take responsibility for Yami actions."

Yami eyes widen as he grabs her shoulder " No Mai it's my fa-"

" I'm your captain whatever action you do are my fault I failed at stopping or noticing what was going on Yami." Softly shoving his hand off her shoulder then smiles at him. " And No pouting I made up my mind."

Yugi only shook his head mostly confused how this even happen " I don't care how this happen, what's important is no one got hurt or badly injured." He said this while looking Yami up and down. "

Yami coughed and look away " Just a few scratches my prince." he says this while looking opposite direction from Yugi face in shame.

" Thats a relief … But Yami I would like to speak with you in private after this and Mai no need for punishment I trust Yami had a good reason for fighting." Yugi say as he smiles calmly. "

" Yugi I'm really sorry ….I didn't know how bad the fight got." Yami clutches his hands hating the fact he disappointed Yugi.

" Yami, don't apologize to me but to them." Yugi took the chance to grab Yami hand tightly as he drags him off to Tea group.

Mai sighs in relief hugging onto Joey. " That was a close one! Right Ryou…..(silence).. Right Ryou …..Ryou? … My sweet honey bunny ….RYOU ! " strangling the the man in her arms with her frustrated hug glaring at Ryou who seem to be like a deer in struck by light "Joey you would never dare ignore me like that."

" MAI let go!" Joey says as he pulls himself away from the clingy women. " And I don't think he is doing it on purpose." Walks towards Ryou and pokes him " Hey bud whats up?"

" …..He ...keeps staring at me…." Ryou whispers softly for only Joey to hear.

Joey looks towards the direction to find the man he believes is name Bakura looking their way or more like Ryou's way. " Man that's creepy ...what's his problem?"

" Like I know ….You don't think he'll kill me in my sleep?" Ryou fram started shaking

" Not possible isn't your room full of crap that can melt his face off if he even tried. Not mention your room is like a weapon itself." Started pushing him forward to Mai.

" That's right I have a bunch of chemical that can ….who that." Ryou pointed as he was force towards Mai.

" Whose... who? " Joey not paying attention as he push Ryou too Mai.

" Him." Ryou stands besides Mai whom seem to be watching the strange cloaked figure walk towards the other group.

" It's there captain, his name is Seto and that's all I know" Mai says as she folds her arms watching her rivaling leader.

" Weren't ya supposed to talk to him before hand." Joey ask as the strange man spoke Rebecca handing her a scroll.

" Should of , could of , would of , if only he showed up." she says, looking at her sharp red painted nails.

" He never showed up? " Ryou asked her, Mai only shook her head no.

" You three get over here NOW, I would like to start this meeting in this century." Tea voiced out.

Joey sighs and did as he was told, walking towards the group but he couldn't help but feel that someone had their eyes on him the whole time as he walk. Ryou leaned onto him, Joey figured it was just the creep Bakura staring down Ryou like he was steak or something like that…

" Now that everyone here we will get started on our meeting." Tea clapped cheerfully standing close to Yugi.

" Yes, how about we introduce our Guards man otherwise known as the protectors" Yugi smiles and inches away from her to keep some space " My princess how about you introduce yours first."

" Thank you my Yugi" She kisses the top of his head and allowed herself to become flush as Yugi became neon red and Yami started grumbling under his breathe.

" I guess, I should introduce myself first My name is Rebecca Hawkins." Slightly bows to them all. " I am Princess Tea consultant, if you need anything just ask me."

You heard a loud gruff as the man in the white cloak steps up " I am Seto, the captain of the princess's Guards men" A deep soothing voice spoke like venom to everyone.

" And what type of weapon do you have Seto." Tea pridefully speaks trying to show off to Yugi with her protectors.

" I use a buster sword that's bigger than any of you fools" He barked out, even though the man's face was covered by the his white cloak hood, the only thing you can see besides white on the man cloak was a blue scarf escaping into light that was a wrapped around his neck and his massive sword that was being held in a holster on his back.

Joey found himself already hating the man he barely knew, with his aggravating and high stature he was holding himself with even though he didn't have the guts to show everyone his damn face which bother Joey even more.

Even his giant arse sword was covered with blue cloths to the point the massives swords handle was hidden just like human that wields the thing.

" I don't like him" Joey mumbles , folding his arms keeping in eye upon the hooded figure as he back down to stand next to the princess.

" Well Joey, we don't even have to talk to the other team…." Ryou whispers, trying to make himself invisible behind both Mai and Joey.

" He right…. If we just stick to ourselves we don't have to deal with diva princess Guards." Mai replies as she stare down the rival team. " They all seem like chumps to me." She flip her blonde hair back.

" Will you three be quiet and pay attention." Yami grumbles, grabbing onto Joey shoulder.

Joey nods as the brown hair man pushes himself to the front with a cheesy smile on his face. " My name is Tristan Taylor and heheheheh my spcieletizle is firearms haha" pulling out a L shape weapon " You see this weapon is one of many I own." placing it back in the holster.

Yugi, Yami, Mai , Ryou and Joey face look confused at the strange weapon they never seen before and only heard rumors of passing through merchants.

" I know, You people have never seen such a weapon before it's called a gun and the round things on his chest are grenades." The black hair person says as he stands next to the other man. " My name is Duke Delvin the inventure of this so called weapon."

" Now is not the time to brag Duke, just tell them what you do." Tea couldn't help but be proud and filled with pride with her advance team compare to Yugi's.

" Okay...Okay you're no fun" Duke sighs " I'm inventor and healer of sorts "

" A sucky healer " Tristan slaps his back earning a glare from Duke

" Not my fault become mechanical and i'll fix you right up with no probs, but until then don't go playing hero and get hurt like a idiot." Duke says whacking Tristan back in full force.

" Well those….two are being dummies, It's time to introduce yourself Bakura." Rebecca spoke up.

The white hair man only gave out a gruff and turn his back away from the group. " You already did that, so why do I need to."

" Bakura, may I remind you once again tha-" Rebecca was stop, by Yugi as he held up his hand.

" Miss Rebecca and Princess Tea , I do enjoy this banter but we still have urgent business to talk about so may my group go? So we can proceed for this meeting. " Yugi speaks taking charge of the situation.

" Why of course Yugi!" Tea smiles sweetly clapping her hands, as Rebecca blushes and nods her head yes.

" Mai, Please take the lead. " Yugi asks her as she nods in agreement. " And please make it fast." Yugi giving a pleading look so he can escape from this messed up room and Tea.

" My name is Mai Valentine Captain of this group, Specialties is archery, (smiling her white sparkling teeth) hand me any bow I can shoot it perfectly." Pointing her Sharp nails at Yami " and that self-righteous man is Yami his weapon of choice is the long sword." Twirling herself around and pulling Ryou in front of her . " And this little creampuff is Ryou Bakura his altment talent belongs to alchemy and Healing. " Pulling Joey closer to her. " Last but not least is our Joey wheeler who holds two dagger for his weapon.

The other group seem to have nothing to say to the fast introduction or keep up to the women as Yugi gives her a smile in relief.

" Quick, and simple just like you order, our prince" Mai says folding her arms.

" Now that is done, We must tell you exciting NEWS." Tea throws her hand in the air to get her Guards man hyped but instead they give her annoyed look beside Tristan who seem very use to this by now.

Yugi started figatading " ummmm….yes ...good news…." biting his lip giving his group a sympathetic look as if he feeling guilty. " Tea ….maybe you should tell them " asking her sweetly.

Joey looks at Yugi in concern as everyone else in his group got this unsettling feeling in their stomach as if this deep and unwilling force was all telling them to run and never look back at the prince.

" Okay, but you really need to become more brave when you become king." Patting his head like he was a small child " But you don't need to worry , I will be with you."

" Tea please just get on with it." Yugi says , while looking away from his group.

Tea Smiling proudly " While since , we are combining kingdom we decided to switch up your groups! Starting today there will be a Team A and Team B.

Both groups burst out in complaints , Joey heart sank as he stared at Yugi who wasn't even acknowledging them anymore as their prince look down at his shoes.

" Calm DOWN! All of you …..you haven't even heard on what team you all are on." Rebecca raised her voice standing in front of both Yugi and Tea.

" I'm not changing teams Yugi. Nor am I letting any of my babies go on near them." Mai intensely upset. " I am your captain! You need to let know this before hand. " The women nails were digging so deep in her palms that blood was dripping out.

" Mai there is a reason. I promise just hear me out" Yugi begged.

Tea stump in front of Yugi " How dare you talk to your prince and soon to be king like that. "

Mai bites her lips " I am sorry my lady … but this came with no warning and unlike your team of whatever they are, my team is family and you can't separate family for no reason." defensively standing in front of her group.

Ryou was clutching onto Joey arm. " They do not seem bothered at all Joey."

Joey look at the rival group and they all seem chill and unfazed and kinda happy as well Duke and Tristan do but Bakura seemed just bored while Seto was ….was something because Joey certainly didn't know because man is hiding his stupid face.

Rebecca deciding it was best for her to take lead since both royal parties didn't want to speak up. " Miss Mai , I can promise you there is a purpose. Both Prince and Princess stayed up for 3 nights debating on this matter.

" How is that suppose to make me feel better? " Mai starts tapping her foot. " Splitting us up will only cause problems."

" You're being very irrational Mai, Please at least let the princess Tea explain what's going to happen." Smiling to try to calm the older women down.

" Mai, I know ya upset, but please calm down. " Joey places a hand on her shoulder. " Besides it looks as if Yug already upset too about this."

" Fine." Whacking Joey hand Away " Explain yourselves. "

" Ha ! I like her she got attitude" Tristan speaks up.

Tea giving Mai a rotting look " We split you up because we wanted a group to go out on a mission for us and of course we chose our most trusted people to go." pushing her brown hair back behind her ear " And the other group will stay here to help protect Domino."

Yugi steps up. "Team A is Mai , Duke and Tristan, They will be staying here." twiddling with his was a long pregnant pause " Team B will be Seto , Bakura , Ryou and Joey, You four were chosen on a mission to find the Fallen Kingdom."

Their was silence then a loud uproar from all memeber who were unhappy. Mai seemed to want their old team. Poor Ryou was in disbelief he was stuck on the team with crazy man, Yami wanted know why he wasn't on ANY team. and then there was both Duke and Tristan who wanted to find the fallen kingdom for their own glory and fame, but was denied to stay here.

Bakura just seemed unamused with all of it and Seto watch as the mayhem got worse as both prince and princess back away from the angry group.

As for Joey none of this matter a weird burning sensation enter his mind as a great lump of fear was in his throat that he just can't seem to swallow down. He look to Rebecca as if she knew something that he didn't know and that's when it happen.

His mind was no longer with them, taking off he took off his heart pound as his feet slam on the floor.

( What must be forgotten by you.)

"No " Joey jumps through a open window, clearly not thinking.

(Sha'll be remember through time )

" Get OUT of my head." He crashed into a tree falling backwards onto the ground as he closes his eyes and clutches his golden hair almost ripping it out curling himself up.

( Because you are)

"I'M NOBODY!" he could barely calm himself down, let alone acknowledge someone following after him.

" I could of told you that." A dark voice speaks out, as something roughly kicks his stomach.

" What the hell " Joey clutches his stomach looking up at his attacker.

" How useful, I get the useless one on my team." The man in the white cloak folds his arms.

Joey swiftly stands up. " Says YOU." Glaring at the man.

" How scary, the mutt likes to bark. " Seto steps aside as he dodges the fist aimed for his head. "And a temper."

" I'm NOT a mutt and why the hell are you out here!" Joey says balancing himself after the miss punch.

" I don't need to explain myself to someone as low as you." Seto said watching every move Joey took.

Joey eye twitch " Then why come out here at all ...You arsehole." Begins to walk back inside.

" Because " Seto grabs Joey and shoving him nearest batter up wall, roughly but loosely holding onto his neck. " It's none of your business."

"Let...go" Joey tried kicking and grabbing at the unusually strong hand wrapped around his neck.

The truth is Seto himself didn't know why either, beside the smell and strange aura coming off this human and it was horribly delightful.

It smells just like the small child that came to his river the one day and disappeared to his displeasure.

Even this young man eyes are strange one minute their normal golden hazel and the next they shine with glitter like bright stars that twinkle and sparkle in the depth of the black night.

" You're in odd one" He lets go of the human who seem to be overwhelming mad as it catches his breathe." And were departing tonight. So go get your supplies."

Joey rubbing his neck " What …..Tonight !"

" Yes , the nobles want their new kingdom or whatever discovered as soon as possible." Seto starts to walk away from him then stops "We have a meeting with Rebecca before we go so I suggest you go find her, so your little brian will get a better understanding of the situation. "

Frustration and anger boiled inside Joey brain, this whole situation was wrong these people were all mess up and he couldn't and wouldn't do this by choice but since Yugi trusted him and Ryou on this mission he wouldn't refuse.

But what worried him the most was why did Yugi want to find the Fallen kingdom or was it all Tea?

Either way nothing good could come with this mission, he just knew it everything in his body is telling him to reject this place and the idea of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while Joey pack his bag and adjust his weapons so they were more comfortable. Changing into something more protective, it wasn't as fancy as Tea team but it was sturdy and warm.

Grabbing his finish sack and locking his room.

" Are you okay?" Yami voice spoke out " You ran out there like you saw a ghost."

" I'm upset and want to hit somethen" Joey start heading towards the courtyard which was nothing extravagant just a well and few shrubs and trees. "But i'll get over it, besides I got Ryou coming with me." trying to stay positive. " And what about you? You didn't get put on a team."

Yami smiles " Yugi private knight…...for now on."

" Congrats man!" Joey slaps the him on the shoulder.

Yami coughs and looks back to Joey with a worried face. " Both me and Mai tried to get you out of this mission …...but it was futile " Grabbing onto Joey shoulder and forcing him to look at his face. " We all know you can't seem to kill anything…..the other team doesn't seem to know that."

" Will you two stop fussing over me, I can handle myself and defend pretty well so what if i can't do the final blow? I can still fight that's all they need of me." Joey pushes away.

" That's the whole problem….you can fight like no other fighter on the field. Your even self sacrificing Joey. No one will disagree with you on that but when it comes time to where you need to start and end a fight, you fail and those other two will not care if you die." Yami sighs at Joey disgruntled face. " Me and Mai ask something of Yugi and he agreed.

" Where are you getting at Yami? I have to get going …..I have meeting" Joey briefly tells the other man not liking this conservation at all.

" Yugi said you could be a little late." Yami starts pulling him in the opposite direction, of where he needed to be at. " Besides this is a order from your prince."

" In order from Yugi, what exactly did you two do?" Joey ask out of full on confusion but he wasn't fighting his confusion either he was also curies on what was going on.

Yami smiles a comforting smile. " Just think of it as present …..okay Joey."

Joey gave him his full attention. " A present for me ….aww thanks." He rubbedd the back of his head.

" There you are Joey." Yugi says, waiting next to a old sturdy weathering door with Mai smiling waving at him and Ryou who look just as confused of why he is there just like Joey.

" Whats all this about? " Joey looks around finding only them in this area usually people were everywhere especially in front of that door. " Where is everyone?"

" I told them to take a break." Yugi cheerfully says." We have all come to agreement that you and Ryou need a gift for your journey."

" And what type of gift would be in the castle dungeons." Ryou complains as he walk next to Joey. "We have a meeting, that you set up Yugi remember?"

" Yes I did, but I told Miss Rebecca to start without you." Yugi hugs both of them " This gift will help you survive I promise." Then he was gone with Yami right behind him.

" Now my two cuties, i'll be right out here if you need anything." She open the heavy door that left scratches on the floor everytime it opens.

A cold breeze pushes both Joey and Ryou inside as the both slowly walk towards the dark space and then a slam behind them and a click indicating their stuck in this space.

Lit torches light their way down spriel steps. " I hate this place" Joey's looks around with pure hatred.

" It's needed Joey, how do you think we keep the kingdom safe?" Ryou says as he looks around for the so called present.

"By hurting poor defenseless creatures that can barely talk ?" Walks down the halls looking in every cell with some sort of creature.

Ryou himself flinch at jinzo in a jail cell the thing had no arms on it, the things lithe batter body lay on the ground as the head of the creature was missing pieces of his scalp. There was no metal in this area and the thing look half dead as it lays on ground making inhuman noises.

"Okay, it looks bad…. but it needs to be done for research." Ryou rushes next to Joey " If we don't do this how are we going to learn how to protect the people."

" I guess you have a point….." Joey sighs " But it just seems like we're the bad guys on this one not all creators are terrible monsters."

Joey loves Domino kingdom, everything about this place is warm and relaxing and comforting the weather was always good. Even when it rains it never bad the hot springs always smell sweet the the kingdom was becoming more and more popular. But with every kingdom holds a dark a secret and this dungeon was theirs.

The dungeon itself was as big as the kingdom above it, each had different sections for different reasons but one thing they have in common was it can hold creators.

The dungeons were originally made to hold mages and dragons during the Great Magic hunt after the The fallen kingdom was was assumed to be destroyed , the people who survived the rebellion ran to other kingdoms, but those with no magic feared those who did and soon kingdoms arrested and accused those hold even the glint of magic leading into the great Mage Genocide.

Dragons were majorly affected by this but no one complain it meant one less monster that the people had to deal with and aloud the dragons die out so they presume.

Joey knows all this because of the stupid history lessons Mai made them all listen and read about growing up because this was Domino heart of the operations, when a different territory found the wicked mages or hunted down a dragon they would give them to Domino Kingdom to do as they please so the other kingdom wouldn't get blood on their hands.

But that is the past and this is the future there are no more mages and no more dragons …..just helpless people trying to survive so this is and was justified.

" Joey found it " Ryou exclaims with worry. " Umm this can't be right?" Ryou shuffles back.

As Joey approaches the large human size bird cage holding a delicate looking elf. " Ryou ….what can't be right?" Joey face became very pale.

" You were sent down here to end her life…..but they never said she looked….so human." Ryou swallowed.

The normal light blue skin was now white with gashes and dried up blood. She looked deathly ill with her eyes closed sensing him she back away in her cage her normal light green dress was no longer on her but instead a a brown dress with rips and patches.

" I can't do that " He ran towards her. " My name is Joey ….I assume you were a priestess of your clan?"

The elf shook her head yes, trembling as she heard Ryou footsteps approach her. " Joey what are you doing ….I just told you your orders."

"Those orders are stupid this creature couldn't even hurt a fly" Joey lightly touches her on the shoulder she flinches away. " It's okay i'm going to get you out of here okay."

" How on earth are you going to that this place is a maze." Ryou crosses his arms.

" Easy there's a secret door in the next room over that leads outside." Joey says to Ryou then turns to the elf. " I'm going to pick you up now okay."

The elf shook her head in understanding. As she clutched onto him being picked up bridal style making a comforting noise, snuggle closer to the heat her hand clutching onto Joey shirt.

" And how do you know that?" Ryou asks in disbelief. " You're never down here."

" I'm never here because I sneak out that door during lessons Ryou ...I can't stomach this type of stuff ….. I grew up in the forest when I was young and creatures like her were kind to me they never harm me …..I'm not saying there are not all good there are some who would harm but mainly they won't.

" But what if she turns her people try to harm us if they see us holding her hurt like that?" Ryou open the door for Joey that leads straight into the forest away from the town.

Joey holds the elven women closer to him. " So what we deserve it …..look at her." His eyes began to water imagining the pain and loneliness she must been through.

Screaming for help from anyone who would dare look at her or come near her, just to be ignored and abused.

A gentle hand cups his face as a thumb wipes away a tears falling down his cheek. Joey look down at the elven women, her eyes were still closed but her body was glowing a soft hue of rainbow light. Her white body was slowly turning her bluish colors as the random gashes on her body slowly heal into nothing.

Warmth and pain surrounded Joey " You may put me down now." she spoke up as she wiggle her toes indicating she could walk again.

Joey sat her down slowly making sure she had her footing on the ground and is stable to walk on her own.

" What just happen…." Ryou was in disbelief ; The batter women was glowing then became fully healed! He never heard or seen such a thing in his life …..How is this even possible? He kept asking himself as he stared at the standing woman who was just under death fingertips a moment ago.

" A miracle…" Joey spurted out as he flinch with painful sensation randomly placed on areas on his body.

The elven women smiled " The pain will disappear soon." She said

Joey look at her confusedly …..She was just like Rebecca someone who thinks they can see right through him….So what if he hurts this isn't the first time something strange like this happen around him he learn to get over it and like she said this pain will fade away in no time.

" Joey, what is she talking about?" Ryou spoke up, watching the elf carefully to make sure she doesn't attack or call upon her friends somehow.

" Nothing …..Let's get going she can make it on her own now." Joey said turning himself around back to the door of that leads to the dungeon.

Ryou nod in agreement following after him but he did kept looking back at the elven who seem to just be standing there watching him Joey walk off.

" You don't know what you are do you ?" She yells out , as Joey slams the door shut locking himself away from the outside world and back into the dark dungeon of darkness.

" What do you think she means by that Joey?" Ryou asks, in the peak of curiosity. He seem to have a lot of questions on his mind just like Joey did.

" I have no clue … maybe she just crazy, she did almost die….." Joey shrugged it off as he walks down the path to out of this place.

" She didn't seem crazy...but i guess you're right." Ryou say, climbing up the stairs with Joey whose mind seem to in a different place the moment.

Both of them stop at the door. " What are we to tell Mai?" Ryou asks biting his lip obviously scared of the older woman's wrath.

" We just say she gone." Joey knock on the door " It's not lieing "

The door opens with a proud looking Mai " So is that monster dead? " She holds the door for them as they rushed out.

" It's gone to a different place now." Joey says walking towards the courtyard with both Mai and Ryou hot on his heals.

" How do you feel? It was your first kill after all." She talks in excitement. " Ryou how did he do was it clean?"

Ryou trembled a little " I think you're too happy about this … maybe after the meeting if we get time will go over details." He smiled at her.

All three of them stop at the door as she hugged and gave kiss on the cheek to both of them." You two are leaving right away …..I just wanted to give you both one life lesson before you both are sent off on this mission."

Ryou and Joey sigh " Your heart was in a good place Mai ….I understand what you were trying to do." Joey says as he looks to the ground.

" I'll make sure Joey won't do anything stupid Mai...Will stay together even if Joey does something dumb I'll watch his back." Ryou hugs her before leaving to go outside.

" You couldn't kill her could you?" Her purple eyes saw right through him, Joey laughs. " It was worth a try …...Just don't let anyone see your weakness honey. Especially that Seto guy okay. " she pats his head before taking her leave to go meet with her new team.

Joey turns and enters the courtyard that was peaceful and calming.

" Oh Goodie the golden boy here now" A sarcastic voice from Bakura reaches Joey ears. " So can we get the map and go already."

This is going to be a long arse trip, couldn't help but think as he look at the sitting Bakura.

" Now that Everyone here let's begin" Rebecca speaks out in a clear crystal voice. " Now I know you all know the tale of the Fallen Kingdom and what riches it has."

" Yeah, so get on with it already." Bakura complain while Rebecca glares at the older man who just didn't seem to care at all.

" How can anyone not know the tale miss Rebecca?" Ryou look at her confused of where she is getting at.

" It just a story " Seto barks out. " and stories should stay stories look what happen to the place and we're still going out to find the damn kingdom."

" Harsh." Joey glares at him " Can't you be a little nicer?"

" What is this thing you call nice? I never heard of it before. " Seto smirked under his cloak at the facial reaction Joey was giving him.

Joey was about speak his mind before Ryou elbow him and said " Not know, pay attention."

" Look at that Seto the creampuff is telling the feisty one what to do." Bakura barks out laughing at this dynamic.

" Doubt the mutt will listen to-"

" Seto! Bakura ! pay attention you can go and mess with their heads on your journey. " Folding her arms gaining both men attention on her . " Now that's better."

" Look the fallen kingdom has many tales and since it's newer in our history book we aren't certain what really happened there.

" It fell hints the name Fallen Kingdom " Bakura sourly says. " Now can we GO."

" Very funny but No, there's many stories on what happen and none of them really add up we can't get a clear picture besides one part that seems ….well I promise to keep it a secret but I doubt he himself knows what he truly is ….Right Joey? " She opens a book.

" Why you just call me out? " Joey glared at the women.

" For no reason I just like saying your name..is all" She flip a page and smiled. " Now back to the point our Princess and Prince want to make it the new Domino Kingdom."

" They want to what?" Ryou gasps out.

" Leave to spoil brats to ruin history." Bakura growled out.

" There has to be more to it " Seto questions her.

" Nope that's it …. Oh and you need to explore and map out the place after you find it. " She smiles.

" Finding a place like that doesn't lead to anything good." Joey speaks out feeling a little betrayed by his prince.

" Well good or bad it's your job to gain from it. " circling something in her book then closing it handing it to Seto. " This has everything you need in it including your map."

She sighs " and Joey I wish you the best of luck on your journey" Then leaves the four men to their own.

"That was it? I thought there would be more than just that." Ryou look confused

" Maybe she went to stalk Yugi with Princess Tea. " Joey says as he double check his supplies then stops as he felt eyes upon him the he remember something important, him and Ryou were on their own to defend against Seto and Bakura…..

Ryou must had the same realization because he himself was trying to hide from Bakura gaze. " Joey what is the percentage will survive against those two?"

" I have no clue …. We just gotta stick together…" Joey pulls Ryou close as he sees the other two men head off " Ryou , I got this feeling that everything going to change after today."

Ryou only nods in agreement as the sun sets lettin the night slide its way across kingdom.

Thank you so much for reading this it means alot ! XOXOXO

I'm sorry , it wasn't updated when i wanted it to be my goal was to at least update every month

I will full heartedly try to update in November

Ask any questions or comment your wonderful opinions mean a lot.

And thank you again * bows * at your greatness.

Next chapter the Journey begins ! YEAH ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Yu-Gi - Oh or their character

Warning: shounen-ai ,graphic bloody scene + fighting and there will be some cursing

Joey : SoulessPrince013 would like to make a apology for taking so long to update this story.

Seto: She was a idiot and rewrote this chapter 10 different times just because she didn't like it or though it wasn't ready for your great mighty eyes.

Bakura : She WILL be updating again at least once a month ( glares at her )

Ryou: She refuses to allow this story to be discontinued so please bear with her…..

SoulessPrince013: ~Thank you all who reviewed or fav it ~ You guys are like outer galaxy superheros

Have any questions please ask

Thank you reading this again * Bows* to your greatness.

Ps: there are grammar and spelling errors in this. I tried my best to fix them but there are some purposely in thier for a character speech.

" Magic is the most beautiful thing in this world, but with beauty comes destruction and death. Fire, Water,Earth, and Wind are those of dark magic." A young girl with blonde hair in high pigtails places four crystal on the table. " Each crystal represent a element as a whole but if the crystal is broken into pieces the magic of the that element can branch out." She said as her finger pokes the blue crystal as it cracks into smaller pieces.

" For example water magic can be divided in different ways." As the young girl says this she separated the broken pieces into two piles. " Mages who are able to control water tend to just stick to that but those who wish to master the ability to freeze, and become a Ice mage can do so if the study master there ability ."

The young five year old boy watch the girl who was taller than him. Only because of the heels she was wearing, separating and breaking gems. Paying as close attention as he could, but if you ask him what all this meant he had no clue.

" Now Joseph, do you know why the elements are place under Dark magic?" The girl smiled to herself hoping she was making progress with her student.

" Ummmm…..hehe ….noo." Joey said, as he fiddle with his thumbs as the girl dramatically sighs slamming her head on top of the desk. " Why meeeeee…." She whines.

The young child bit his lip " I'm sorry miss Rebecca, But this is tooooooo muuuuch!" Joey starts clutching his hair to prove his point.

" Fiiiiiiiiiinnnnnneeeee! The reason it's Dark magic is because it can cause destruction and physically and mentally harm people, unlike Light magic." She said sitting back up looking at her only student the cheerful boy let go his hair and smiled at her.

" Whats Light magic? " he asks, running up to her desk and standing on his tippy-toes to get a closer look at her.

" Joseph, if your having a hard time understanding Dark magic there no way you'll understand what Light magic is." Rebecca says, while playing with the broken pieces of the crystal she destroyed. " Besides ….. No one has ever been able to use Light magic besides two people recorded 3 thousand years ago."

" Why is that?" He crooked his head out of curiosity.

" Well um ….I have no clue. The stories say they just appeared and then disappear bringing safety upon the people of this kingdom and that's about it after that there hasn't been a single mage who could perform such magic.

" My head hurts can I go play with my sister now?" He asked.

" Yeah , just don't go causing any trouble understand me." She replies to notice she was talking to no one.

Joey was running down the halls of the castle that was completely made out of a huge diamond. The walls and floors were all one single building formed by one beautiful rock that was indestructible.

Lanterns of different colors glowed of hue of soft light constantly changing as they float in the air.

Females maids in a simple light green toga dresses knotted together over their right shoulder while a simple gold tassel chain belt wrapped around their waist. Walking barefoot down the hallways.

The men wore a light blue tunic with a gold sash wrapped around their waist ,with white baggy pants that went to their ankles.

" SERENITY !" The young prince yells breaking the everlasting silence of the castles hallway. " I'M DONE WITH MY LESSON!"

Joey ran to a diamond door that still was rocky and a bit edgy but the rough edged were dulled. Unlike the the smooth floors and walls of the castle that has been completely flatten down to make a flat surface for people to walk upon.

Opening his sister door, he was greeted with a soft glow of pink lights from her heart shaped lanterns and tiny little flamed butterflies flying out the room to welcome their guest.

A three year old girl was running around her room chasing the flame insects as they flutter all over her querters.

Here dark brown eyes had a ring of gold around here Irises, as her short brown hair bounced when she jump to capture the flam.

The girl dress was a soft pink long ball gown dress that flowed to the floor dragging as she ran about. The white daisy lace decorated the bottom of the dress as little jewels were randomly placed on the the top it. Her puffed out sleeves had a little white bow on them.

" Jo..ey !" She ran to him, hugging her older brother. " Look! Look! What I made!" She pointed up at the dancing flames in the air.

Young Joey felt a little envious towards his three old sister for finding her magic type right away. " Their so pretty!" He giggled, as he trulled them.

Serenity was a fire mage, one the stronger elements and quickly picking up all sorts of tricks soon she will be able to form magma and other things that circle around fire.

" Joey put me doooowwnn! " She laughes, as her flam butterflies sparked like fireworks in excitement.

He put down the the little princess down. " What do you want to do want to play today?"

Serenity shook her head. " I wanna show mommy my new trick!" she says while jumping up and down the butterflies flickered and doubled.

" Okay." He smiled back at her a bit nervous.

" Yeah!" She grabs his hand, pulling him excitedly to the throne room as people watch in aww at the princess powers becoming more powerful.

Joey attention was on the sunlight flowing through the windows of the castle showing off a beautiful scenery of the city that's made out of different colored crystals and gems that sparkled in the daylight, as dragons flew through the air circling around the town.

" Serenity are you sure you want to show mom your new skill?" Joey asks his sister, really wanting to go outside and play in the gardiens then see his parents.

" YES!" She said in determination.

Letting go of her brothers hand she skip ahead of him until they were greeted with a simple door made out of white wood.

Serenity open it immediately, shoving her way into the throne room. " Serenity WAIT! " He screamed as he ran through the door after her.

The room was large and circular shape that had a airy feeling to it the oval shape lanterns glowed a dark red color. As the floors and walls were slowing turning into stone as if the diamond room was catching a disease and was slowly being eaten away by a great darkness.

Serenity has stop running as soon she made it halfway in the room. Her small eyes wide frozen in fear as she look upon her mother as her flames evaporate into thin air.

Joey caught up to her and look at his mother before clasping a hand over his little sister eyes."

A body lay on the ground surrounded by blood as his heart was floating in mid air beating. " M...Y queEN PLEASE havE merCEY o..n ME !" The limp man screams struggling to stay alive.

" Do you know why you're still here ?" A women with short brown wavy hair says.

" you …..you… allOW me….TOOO." He, yells as his intestines come floating out of his body "AHHHHHHHHH" He shrieks as tears of blood comes rushing out of his eyes.

Joseph pulled his sister closer as he heard sniffling from her but unable to move in fear as he watch his mother torment the man in front of them.

Her pitch black eyes horrifying to look at as her ruby lips smiles in great joy, her golden wrapped dress that has floral design was stain with blood as her green clear tulle flowed from the back of her crown cascading onto the floor.

" That's right ! I allow your blood to flow, I make your lungs breath in the oxygen to survive! I give YOU LIFE !" she says chaotically.

Joseph slowly started moving him and his sister backwards unable to look away from the terrifying sight in front of him to the point he was unable to notice the blood droplets floating in mid air surrounding the room.

His father in the background sitting in one of the thrones looked amused at his wife power of disfigurement. Which he could never possess, because he was just a average human forced to marry this woman of great destruction.

" Joey.." Serenity speaks softly, when they finally leave the room both were covered in blood from head to toe.

Serenity eyes widen as the peaceful butterflies that seem to disappear for moment reappear when she was safe started to form larger. " Joey ...Joey mommy was, was hurting that man!" She cries out.

The flame butterflies started forming together creating larger flames that only grew to surround them.

Joey heard screaming but it only caused Serenity magic to grow stronger and out of hand before he knew it the whole hallway was covered in blue flames.

" Serenity calm down….." Joey says, hugging his sister. "It's over now you won't have ta go back in thier. "

" NO! That wasn't mommy!" The girl whales as folds herself into a ball while her brother still hugged her."

" ….." Silence was all Joey had, all he think about is where are the water mages aren't they suppose to put out fire? Are the flames too strong to fight off? Either way him and his sister were both doomed and that's when it happen.

A soft rainbow light emitted from Joey body glowing brightly in the smoke hazed room as ash and smoke was being cleared away. A bubble formed around them keeping them safe from the flames until they were extinguish.

" Serenity ! Joseph ! " A older women yells as she ran towards the children.

Rebecca followed behind her with a look of fear and and amazement.

" It's okay Joseph… you can let go now." The elder women says, sitting on her knees as she placed her hand on the bubble that seem to be as fragile as glass but strong enough to protect the children.

Joey was trembling and shaking refusing to let his sister go. " ….."

" Look no more flames my dear, you protected your sister very well." The bubble under hand began to crack. " But now it's time to let go." The women's soft blue eyes gave welcoming glance at the boy.

The bubble broke into tiny pieces of glass turning into little bubbles that burst into small lights in the gray air.

" Grandma !" Serenity push Joey to the side and hugged the the elder women who aged well.

" Master …...Is everyone okay?" Rebecca asks, concern as she stood next the women on the floor.

" Yes Rebecca they both seem fine…" The women looked at the blood soaked kids then to the white door and sighs. " Joseph honey, I told you never to go in thier when your mother working."

Joey only looked away grabbing his arm.

" But I guess there's one good thing we gain from this." She said as she picked up her granddaughter. " Right Rebecca?"

" Yes, my lady." Rebecca smiles as she grabbed Joey free hand. " We now know what type of mage Joseph is."

The princess snuggling closer to her grandma warmth whispears out. " Joey found his element?"

" No my dear, your brother isn't a elemental mage of dark magic." She pats the the little girls head.

" Then what is he?" Serenity asks trying to stay awake after her outburst.

" One of Light magic, he is a healer , a protector, a savior and most of all a beacon of hope for our people." The older women allows tears form as she smiles.

Joey looks confused as he let go of Rebecca hand and look down at his own. " I'm a Light mage?"

…..

…

….

…..

…..

…..

…

…..

….

….

…

.

"Hmmmmm….." Joey open his eyes and allowed himself a moment to adjust to the sun light being let in through the window and allow his mind to soak in his surrounding. " What a strange dream….why was Rebecca thier?

Joey slowly gets up looking through the window of a old him Ryou was fully sleeping curled up hogging all the covers might he add.

The room he and Ryou were sharing was a small one, they were forced to share after Seto having a long conversation with a stubborn worn down old man at the front desk the two men came up with agreement. Seto was able to get three rooms out of it and it look like Seto and Bakura were not willing to share with anyone so "sweet" Ryou told them they would share.

It's been about two weeks since they been on their journey and in those two weeks was nothing but arguing, fighting ( physically) and getting lost. At one point they were walking in freaken circles because Bakura thought it would be god damn fantastic idea to get them all lost on purpose. The good part was they found a small village and this Inn thats suppose to be fill to the brim with people.

" Ryou, I'm heading out.. See ya later." Joey got out of the bed and stretch his sleepy muscles.

Rummaging through his sack for some sort of clean tunic to find none, he settle with the one he was wearing.

" Hmm… umm ...Joey, be b..ack be..for lu..nch.….." Ryou mumbled out sleepy sinking deeper into the bed.

" Dontcha worry, i'll be back before we leave." Joey says as he walks out the door locking it so Ryou could have some sort of decent sleep.

He walk down the stairs to find the inns pub was already starting to fill with people this early in the morning.

" Ya, thieer ." The old innkeeper, Seto was talking to last night called out to him. Well he thought he did the old geezer limp his way towards Joey. " Aree ya heeree for the lageend or passh bye?"

Joey look at him confused, " Were just passing bye, we needed a place to rest….." he replied the to the old man who scratched his old white tangled beard.

" I figureed, ya didn't look like Dragoon Huntersh." the old man nodding in approval looking a little relieved.

" Dragon Hunters? " Joey ask in curiosity, as the old man sat down at the front desk trying to find some comfort from his aching hip.

" Yesh Dragoon huntersh, coomee to thish partsh, because the leegand this toown hoolds." The innkeeper replies pulling out a sign in sheet for upcoming customers.

"What lengand? " Joey walks up to the desk.

The old man debates for a moment before telling Joey. Pulling out a mug from underneath the desk and a red wine bottle. " There ish a eempty dragoon cave noot sho far froom thish villagee…... Theey say afteer The Great Mage Genocide that the dragoon liveen thieer ran off heeree and hid theemseelvees amoong ush human." The elderly said as he poured his red liquid into his mug.

" What a lame arse story old man." A cruel cackle came from a person behind him and Joey innerly moaned at Bakura voice.

" No dragon is stupid enough to stay in a town that's close by a there cave that's just easy pickings." Bakura ignored the old man's glare. " Besides what type dragon would stay in a village surrounded by hunters?"

" Hehehe, A dieeing one. " The old man take a large gulp of his drink allowing the the red droplets fall on his beard staining the the hair for now. " Itsh has dragon plague."

Bakura eyes darken before dragging Joey outside to the busy streets." Now I have to go through town and pick ( Steal) some stuff up. " Bakura says while smiling wickedly. " I need you, to find Seto for me he left about a hour ago and hasn't return." Bakura study the bulky people roaming around town a little irritated. " He shouldn't be that hard to find. "

Joey looks at the streets and the crowded open markets people were gathering to. " Like hell it will! Why can't ya find him and I go pick up the supplies." Joey crossed his arms, refusing to find the man who has been constantly irritating him for the last two weeks purposely getting on his nerves.

Bakura just shrugged his shoulders. " Look all you have to do is walk around the streets until you find a man in a white cloak." He said this and started walking off to the wonderland of crowds to shop (pickpocket).

Joey snarled and turn the other way. " So much for my peaceful walk." he says while walking through a less populated area.

The merchants were all packing up their supplies and counting their bountiful well earn money since the buyers seemed to flow towards the other end.

Joey thoughts went back to the old innkeeper and what he had said before about the dragon and it having some sort of plague thing….." How does that even work?"

A soft sweet smell of roses arose to him, looking around Joey saw no roses or any type of flower. What he did see were bunch of large people Men and women both alike having large pulsing muscles, scarred skin. Some had large weapon and others had missing limbs.

Could they be the Dragon hunters the old man was talking about? But there was one who stood out from the crowd he was slimmer than most of the people here. He did have muscles but not as obvious like the rest of the them.

The person was well groomed to, by the looks of it his chocolate brown hair nicely brushed and his black turtleneck muscle shirt that was form fitting. His his white pants were tight and had grey belts wrapped around his legs.

There also something familiar about this person…. he also had what look to be a blue scarf wrapped around his waist.

Were has he seen this scarf before … think Joey think is all he could tell himself to do.

Joey made his way closer to the other male wanting to see his face because he could only see the back view of this person ( which he wasn't complaining) as he was talking to the merchant selling off the rest of his fruit.

As soon he reached the small stand Joey golden brown eyes got a glimpse of deep blue eyes and a well form face. Causing poor Joey to blush a little as he picked up a piece of fruit to make it look like he was more interested in that then in the man right next to him.

" And this also." The man beside him with all too familiar voice says as he grabs the fruit in Joey hand, throwing it to the merchant to put in the bag.

"SETO!" Joey had to do a double take turning himself to get a full look at the man, his mind had betrayed him! The man who refuse to take his cloak off for the last two weeks looks like sort of sculpture god!

It would have been understandable if Seto was like burnt and disgusting looking and hide behind his cloak but NO the damn man was a freakin hottie. Joey face turn even redder, Why the hell was he even thinking this!

Seto rows a eyebrow at the humans behavior it look like he was having a inner war over something and it look hilarious as the smaller human clutched his hair turning. Joey face turning from a light a shed of pink to full out red.

" What's the matter with you mutt? Cat got your tongue?" Seto says paying the man for the fruit as he hands over the brown bag to Seto who only shoved it to Joey to hold.

" No! What's the matter with you did ya finally grow out of ya security cloak or something." Joey spluttered out walking behind Seto as he swiftly walks through the crowds of people watching every step.

" No mutt, just thought it would be time to teach you what your owner face looks like." Seto says as he grabs the golden blonde hair man to the side away from two people who were getting offaly close to him. " Damn their everywhere. " Seto mumbled that last part to himself.

" What the hell man! I'm NOT a dog for the last freakin time and who wants to see your lame face." Joey huffed, getting out of Seto grip . " And were are you going? The Inn is dat waay" Joey pointed to the right, over dramatically as Seto rolled his eyes at the human.

" Whatever you say fleshbag but judging by your blushing face you do." Seto grabs hold of Joey arm pulling him in the alleyway away from the two pairs of eyes watching them.

"NO I DON'T! ( yes he does) and do ya keep grabbing me?" Joey try to tug out Seto iron grip once again but to no avail to his liking.

Seto ignored him as he dragged the struggling man through the backstreets of the village.

" Your such a control freak." Joey yells, finally getting out of the man grip or did Seto let him go….Where is Seto?…..wait no where was Joey?

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

…

..

.

Confliction enter poor Joey head as he scratched the top of his scalp. " What the the freak is going on?" He question out loud.

The once crowded streets were now filled with different colored rose bushes as they made a pathway. Joey was sure if you looked upon it from above the sky it would make a design on the ground.

Under his feet were small whitish pebbles on the ground helping to help elevate the the roses beauty in this bright colorful world.

Looking ahead he saw what seem to be a castle with rose vines overgrowing the stone walls of the house.

The rose scent in the air simply smelt divine as he wonder towards the palace.

The sky bright blue as the puffy clouds floated through the air giving a warm and comforting feeling to Joey.

" What is this place?" A small airy feeling inter his mind as he look around his perfect surrounding. " It's like a fairytale…."

" Why thank you….that was my goal." A man with long silky pink hair says as he holds a white rose to his nose.

Joey look at him …..when did he show up? And where did he come from most his head not really know what the to say.

The stranger light sky blue eyes look over to Joey before smiling. " Do not freight, this is a safe place." The man walks closer wearing a frilly blouse that flows and flutters with his movement. " My name is Zigfried Von Schroeder. He says as he bows. " Welcome to my home."

Joey shifts uncomfortably as the man places the white rose in his hair. He wanted nothing more then to escape this awkward situation. " My….name is Joey " Bowing slightly while the man watch his every move as if studying him, like some rare jewel.

Joey really wants to run and not look back but he wasn't a scardy cat and this man wasn't evil or anything but this circumstance just seem strange and off and just out of nowhere.

" Joey ….What a rather plain name for such a gorgeous man such as yourself." Zigfried says, as he wrapped his arm around Joey shoulder.

" I rather like it that way…" Joey replies. Shoving off the taller man arm.

" Why? I do not understand you allow such a simple name to tarnish such a beautiful body" Zigfried grabs hold of Joey once again. His hold much rougher and harder before.

" What the hell dude!" Joey screatches, shoving the man off him. His reaction was to fight back. Getting into his fighting stance he realized his weapon weren't on his person because he thought he going on a simple flippen walk this morning ….. Buuuuuut noooooo this perplexing situation happen….. " shi…..t" he mumble.

The pink hair man just seem to smile. " Oh dear, I wish you wouldn't fight. It doesn't suit such a lovely being such as yourself." Zigfried said. " And it doesn't look like your claimed either."

The smell of roses intensified, taking over Joey senses completely as he covered his nose and mouth while trying hold back a coughing fit from the sickly smell.

" (cough)...wh..at are….yo..u (cough) talki..ng ab..out." Joey barely manages to speak his eyes began to squint.

" It doesn't look like your friend knows either or he would of already made blood bond with you." Zigfried, flips his pink hair back as his body morphed into a humanoid creature. He became larger and taller his ears stuck out like a elf as long sharp pink nails grew out. His porcelain skin seem to crumble and crack as black splotches scatter around his face. He look more sickly in this form with his blue eyes glowing. A creepy smile with sharp teeth spread across his fracturing face.

Joey began to wobbling as the smell of roses started to invade his consenises. Becoming dizzy and nauseous. Not being able to know how much he could take before he past out.

Zigfried holds out his arms allowing the falling man into his embrace. " Now, now don't be difficult and allow yourself to succumb to sleep."

"Ahgg...nnn..mm" Joey struggle in Ziegfried arms, " ne….ver…." Joey muscle out of his lips, as he felt his body go numb while a strange tingling feeling of anxiety crawled under his skin.

Zigfried reposition Joey tiny body to hold him bridle style. " Your turley a gift sent from above. I can already feel my powers growing and once I make the blood bond ….HAHAHAHAH I will be ABLE TO RULE over those TINY FILTHY HUMANS !"

Joey was only able to look up at the deranged man glowing eyes as they look down at him. " little mage, I wonder what element you are…..I hope your a earth mage if so we were turley meant to be."

Joey felt disgusted… he wasn't even sure what this insane monster man was talking about as his eyes betrayed him and darkness surround him he only wish to escape from this vile monster grip.

Zigfried nuzzle Joey hair smelling him while scrunching his face in a twisted manner. "You need a bath but that shall be arranged soon."

Zigfried tighten his grip as a pair of large pale dry cracking wings spread from behind his back. "I also wish to see your friends face as I take the last mage for myself." He says while forcing his body into the air and flying to his castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" This is disgusting…" Seto says as he covers his mouth with his hand. The place he fell into or should he say transported into was vile and vulgar. The sky was red with smog covering the air as a obnoxious smell of roses fill the area he was in.

The rose bushes had bright glowing roses as the vines twist around old bone from skeletons of humans who fell into the trance of this place.

" Hey, MUTT …..where are you!" Seto barks out as walk on what he assume to be human teeth being used as gravel to fill the pathway what he presume to lead to decaying castle that wasn't far off.

Seto knew that some dragons create their own private oasis and cover with a mirage of beauty to drawl or captivate people into staying in their world.

It was mostly used to intrape mages so dragons could steal and gain the powers of the witch or warlock that quite literally fell into their trap.

Seto growls…...but that doesn't explain why the hell he is here! First off he was dragging the human fleshbag around and then poof here he is…... and no human to boot.

Usually the traps are open by a mage accidentally stepping on a invisible portal the dragon had enchanted themselves.

Yet there was no mage …..no magic just nothing but dyeing off dragons who doomed from the start once the Crimson queen set her curse of destruction upon her people.

Even those who gave birth to a child of magic never got a chance to hold their babies in their arms because they would be stillborn.

Seto didn't practically care for mages. He did not quite understand what made the dragons go insane with greed when the saw or sense any type of enchanter. All he really knew and understood is once you find of mage of equal power you as the dragon will awaken your true power when you make a blood pact with them.

Which made Seto very annoyed by that fact because he was Seto Kaiba the great white dragon of lighting! One of the most rarest of all breeds. The last of his kind or so he thought before the whole stupid thing with mages happen. He is one the most powerful dragon there is and there would be NO mage to be equal to his godly existence.

Dragons also saw mages as part their treasures something that can not be shared with the world making a unhealthy relationship between the that there is not something he himself ever wanted to go through. He met dragons who even kidnaped poor witches just so they can keep them hidden away from the world to preserve their magic for themselves.

Looking at a skull that had a glowing blue rose in the eye socket emitting light in the filthy world this awful dragon created.

Sighing, as he continue forward looking for the golden hair human fleshbag body so they can get the hell out there somehow.

Not that he cared about the human at all he just reminded him of that small boy he meet years ago and still being somewhat salty about losing the kid that day. He swore that this strange human would not get far from him, any time soon.

Finally reaching the end of the path at a decaying crumbling castle that had dead withering dried up roses crawling all over the deteriorating walls.

Pushing open the door to the unstable castle as he enter there nothing more than a man sitting on a throne made of bones of those he killed ( He assumes). Holding the object he been looking for in his lap.

" Welcome to my home." The man said as his eyes glowed a sickly color. The skin of this dragon was all blotchy and cracked in his humanoid form. The wings seem almost completely tattered as he allowed them to be spread out to intimidate Seto.

" Zigfried" Seto growled, Keeping a good distance from the dyeing dragon in front of him. " I should of known this was your doing."

" Hmmmm" Zigfried smiles showing his shark like teeth. " You're quite a fool Kaiba ." He licked his lips.

Looking down at the man his grip " You found quite the treasure and you don't even realize it do you." Licking Joey sleeping face. " But then again this child has enchement in placed on him."

" Give him to me!" Seto voice was cold and stern. " He is not even a mage … you have no use fo him."

Zigfried let out a cackle. " That's where you are SOOOO wrong !"

Seto glared at him…...He couldn't get too close or he could most likely catch what the other dragon had and he really didn't feel like dying a slow painful death from the dragon plague.

" Kaiba oh dear, dear Kaiba ...how slow are you? This hum-" Zigfried didn't get a chance to finished when he felt a horrible pain on his left side of his face letting go of Joey clutching his cheek he let out a horrible yelp.

As a blonde mess ran towards Seto. " What the hell." Joey says, wiping himself down as he look freakin confuse with the whole entire situation.

A Horrible screech fill the air as the ground began to trembling and shaking causing Joey to grab hold of Seto arm for some sort of balance.

A large dragon formed across from them as the giant reptil bared his teeth towards Seto.

" Is that a dragon!" Joey yelp letting go of Seto as he look towards the rotting creature in front of them.

" Yes it is Mutt, and seems like you have angered the stupid thing." Seto said unamused at Zigfried behavior.

Seto knew him when they were children he didn't really care for the pink hair man and was often just forget about him but for some weird reason this dragon was adamant in showing up and bothering Seto every chance he got and would usually end with a fight that Seto won of course.

" NOT this time ! That mage belongs to me ! " The dragon yells out as smoke blew out of nostrils.

" FIRST OFF I BELONG to no ONE ! and second I am NOT a mage!" Joey starts to march up towards to the dragon just to be pulled back by Seto.

" Hey, What are you doing!" Joey yelp, as he walk in front of Seto who only pushed him back.

" Trying to make sure you don't get killed like a idiot " Seto blurted out glaring at the blonde. Who only glared back.

" Well i'm not a idiot and I can handle that. " Joey points his finger towards the dragon as his eyes never left the taller man dark blue ones. " THING on my own!"

" With what? Your hands ?" Seto forcefully pulled down Joey arm so he at least get him behind him. " Face it mutt you have no weapons and even with your weapons your useless."

" Your just as weaponless, as me big guy so don't go acting tough and mighty because you can." Joey shoves his finger to Seto chest. Who in return grabbed onto his hand in a bone crushing hold.

Seto eyes glowed as his human form morphed into somewhat larger than before while his ears had a sharper edge to them.

His free large hand grabbed hold of Joey face cupping his right side forcing him to directly look at him as Joey felt the sharp thumb nail located under his eye.

Seto allowed a smirk form on his face showing his sharpen teeth. " I might not have my weapon with me mutt but I do have power unlike you weak mortal." Seto slit eyes look down at the trembling man in his hold.

Joey didn't know how to handle ANY of this! Creepy man was a dragon and -it-all is apparently one also….okay, Seto being one made a lot of sense. Since he is cold blooded after all.

" Let go of me …" Joey hiss, his hazel eyes started to slightly flicker with a golden light yellow dimly glowed against the dark alluring blue ones.

Seto had do double take for a second…..could Zigfried be right? Was this mortal a mage….There was only one way to truly find out and for his sake and this human he better not be a mage or thier both doomed.

THANK YOU for reading this ! it means alot to me…...please leave a comment and if you have any questions please note me.

Sorry again for spelling and grammar errors.

Please have a good day or evening


End file.
